


Abandoned Halls

by Anonymous



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Genre: F/M, Hilda/Zelda is only a mention, Shame kink, Sibling Incest, i really wish I knew what to tell you, this is straight up filth and there is no excuse for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Abandoned Halls

The Academy of Unseen Arts 

Roughly 10 years before Edward met Diana

“Disapprove? Do I _disapprove_ of it?” Zelda stressed the out of place word at her brother “No, Edward, I think it’s a lovely, compassionate, _pipe dream_. The point is not disapproval, it’s sanity. You want mortals _here_?” She gestured to the unholy halls they walked, the inner sanctum of the church of the night, the Academy. “They’d be unsafe on the best day-and I mean that for them and for us.”  


He had known Zelda wouldn’t like it. But he knew she’d be, as she always had been, his most formidable opponent. When she told him what was wrong with his idea, she wouldn’t be nice and she wouldn’t leave anything out. She was the only person whose feedback he really completely respected.

He kept listening. And she kept talking. She was working herself up into a lather, berating him openly in this abandoned hallway. 

They often walked together to the far away reaches of the academy, well beyond where even the students up to forbidden spells would come. He didn’t like to be overheard fielding his ideas before they were ready, and Zelda didn’t like to be overheard dressing down the high priest. The image of the family it projected wasn’t her ideal. 

He leaned against a side table and stared at the legs of the sofa behind Zelda while she continued to enumerate the intricacies of his foolishness. He didn’t realize right away that he had begun to stare at Zelda’s legs instead. So shapely and perfectly formed. He remembered father swatting him with a newspaper when he caught him staring once. It wasn’t exactly forbidden in their religion, but as time went on lusting for one’s sister became more emphatically frowned upon. But he’d never really stopped looking. How could he have? 

The sound of her voice even when she was angry, maybe especially when she was angry, was very beautiful. Zelda was so very beautiful. The most beautiful of all of them, he thought. Not just their family either- everyone. She was the most beautiful out of everyone. He thought it was very unfair of the dark lord to make someone so brilliant so beautiful. For the very same reason that he was feeling guilty right now: he wasn’t listening. Her beauty was so distracting that it became difficult to focus on her brilliance.

Edward got so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn’t quite been conscious of the fact the he reached for her. But then the move was made. And it would be cowardly to back out when she was so close and showing no objection. Then he was kissing her. And she was kissing him. Angrily. Hungrily. She bit him. Called him and idiot. Kissed him again. 

Zelda pressed close to him and felt that he was getting hard. She yanked his earlobe 

“Filthy boy” 

It made him burn for her. He palmed her ass with both hands and pressed her closer. She felt irresistible in his arms. He tried not to give himself the opportunity to think. Zelda helped in that effort by kissing him again and scratching her nails down his neck. Punishing him as she rewarded him. Making sure he didn’t forget he deserved to be punished for what he was doing even as she reciprocated every advance.

She pulled him up by the collar and walked them backward so the they tumbled onto the sofa. Edward was so solid and heavy on top of her. It felt safe and forbidden all at once. She helped him pull off his jacket but not much more. They couldn’t risk being naked. Not here. Not even this far into the pentagonal maze. Her tight skirt got in the way so Edward gladly slid it up her thighs. She ran her hand down his chest and opened her legs. In a matter of seconds their rushed hands had his fly undone and her panties shoved to the side. As he pushed inside of her her she gasped and clung to him. They both stilled for a moment. They took just one moment to feel what they were actually doing, to feel that that there was no going back. Then Zelda gyrated her hips, guiding him deeper and back out again. Then the barrier was truly broken and nothing was held back. 

The silent hallway was now full of the sounds of breathing and gasping, of moaning and bodies joining, of furniture scraping floors and colliding with walls.

Zelda chalked it up to the mercy of the Dark Lord that they climaxed together. This wasn’t like with Hilda. As much turmoil as had ever boiled around them, the fact of their intimacy was always easy, always right. This was... different. It shouldn’t have felt more wrong but it did. On paper it amounted to the same thing, but the sense of “not supposed to” felt far more real with Edward. Perhaps that was the reason for the intensity of her orgasm. But all the same, the feeling of him coming inside of her made her feel like one of those dreams where she’s a student again and she’s turned up for exams naked. How had she let it get this far? What was wrong with her? 

In place of the light airy bliss that usually fell on her as she recovered, was shame. Shapeless icy shame. Their movements, so free and fluid a moment ago, were stiff and awkward now. She didn’t want to look him in the face and he clearly felt the same because he didn’t look at her again as he pulled away and straightened himself up. She adjusted her skirt, and stood leaving her underwear askew. She didn’t want him to see her fixing it. And somehow the feeling of exposure and stickiness felt like a punishment she deserved. Without looking up at him she reached for his shirt and began adjusting it. In his haste he’d left his buttons a bit too far to the left. She wouldn’t have him looking debauched while walking the halls of the academy even if no one would ever guess she had been the one to do it. 

She made him presentable and walked away without a word or backward glance. And she knew that when they saw each other at home that night they would both act as if this had never happened. She cringed to think they could never hide it from Hilda. She’d know the moment one of them stepped through the door. And Zelda would be the one who had to do the explaining. Zelda would have to be the one to clean up the mess Edward made. A shiver trickled down her spine as she realized how literal that expression had become between her own legs. Another followed it when she realized she knew it would happen again. 


End file.
